


My Best Friend's Brother? How Cliche.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Getting Together, Japanese Keith, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance is thirsty af, M/M, lance and keith are best friends, lance has no filter, lance is in uni and shiro just finished school, praise kink if you squint for like 3 seconds, there is some profanity, this is pretty lance centric, why are people still reading this it's trash bro, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has been pining after Shiro since he was 14, and the last time he saw him before Shiro left to go to veterinary school had been embarrassing as hell. But, things were different now. 3 years had passed, Shiro was back, and Lance was a new and improved version of himself. This time, Lance wasn't afraid to do what he wanted to. </p><p>OR that one where Lance hasn't seen Shiro in years but when he goes to drop some food off at Keith's house he walks in on Shiro working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Brother? How Cliche.

**Author's Note:**

> so yesterday my brother's best friend dropped by and I saw him for the first time in about 2 years, and thus I was inspired.
> 
> quick note:  
> Ojama shimasu- literally means “I will disturb you” but it is used as a common greeting when walking into someone's house  
> Tadaima- “I’m home”  
> Ittekimasu- “I’m leaving”  
> Itterasshai- literally means “Go and come back” but is commonly translated into English as "Have a safe trip"

Lance and Keith were best friends. 

Their friendship wasn't always easy. They constantly fought with words and with their bodies, but in the end things always seemed to work out for them. Being friends with Keith had it’s own quirks like the feeling of accomplishment that training on the court together brought, or the fact that they were sometimes so in sync they could read each other without words, or even the playful banter that came so naturally between them that both of them enjoyed but would never admit. But, Lance had to admit that one of the best quirks that came with being friends with Keith, was his brother.

Keith’s brother, Shiro, was a 6’3”, drop dead gorgeous god with the most beautiful body Lance had ever seen, and he was the nicest person Lance had ever met.

Lance was totally _fucked_ for Shiro. Except, he hadn’t seen Shiro since he was 16 and discovering his sexual awakening. 

In fact, the last time he had seen Shiro was when he was packing for his vacation to New York and Shiro had unanticipatedly walked into his room to say bye before he left to university again, only to walk in on Lance packing his underwear. Which, in all honesty, wouldn't be an embarrassing situation if Lance had normal boxers like every other boy his age. Coincidentally however, the moment Shiro walked in Lance was packing the thongs he wore under his spandex shorts for volleyball practice. It wasn't like he could wear his boxers underneath the spandex because they would bunch up and look weird, and yeah, okay, maybe Lance liked wearing them because he liked the way he looked in them a little bit, and you know what, it took a long ass time to find some thongs that could cover his package down there, so he was going to wear the shit out of them… but that wasn’t the point.

The last time he had seen Shiro he had been in a slightly indecent situation, and both of them had been awkward, blushing messes about the whole thing. And, for some reason, that made Lance feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, because even at 16 years old, he had managed to make a 22 year old Shiro flustered, which was not an easy feat. 

Now, Lance was 3 years older and Shiro was finally coming back from veterinary school at the age of 25; both of them had gotten older and both of them were slightly different people. 

Lance had grown considerably in the last 3 years. He’d shot up like a beansprout and gained lithe muscles to accommodate his new lankiness. However, his growth was more than just physical, it was mental as well. He had boosted his self confidence levels considerably (albeit grudgingly due to Keith’s constant praise of Lance), he even flirted with boys now without being scared, and he started to actually wear the clothing he liked (which occasionally included thongs, spandex shorts, crops tops and sometimes daisy dukes). Lance liked to think that he had outgrown the person he used to be, and was instead a new and improved version of himself.

Yet, the moment he walked into Keith’s house, put his feet into some slippers and saw Shiro, it seemed that all his new synapses had shut down. His brain short-wired into the one constant thought he had towards Shiro ever since he had started puberty.

“ _Ojama shimas_ \- fuck.”

There was Shiro in all his glory, working out in the middle of the living room. If Shiro was gorgeous before, he was ethereal now; he looked like something the angels had sent from heaven to grace the Earth with. 

His black hair was dyed pure white in the front, bringing out the steel gray of his eyes, and he had a small thin scar across his nose now that almost looked like a scratch left behind by a cat claw. His broad shoulders had become even more wide, and his back muscles twice as defined as they used to be. The muscles in his arms had likely doubled in size as well, and Lance could see veins that popped out against the fabric of his thermal shirt, cording up and around his arms. The real star of the show however, was Shiro’s newfound thighs. Before, Shiro was more of an upper body guy who frequently skipped out on leg day but still managed to make his body look balanced. Now, his thighs were thick and wide enough to be able to seat Lance’s thin waist and butt twice. His sinful thighs led downward to shapely calves that looked like they had been carved from marble. Lance couldn’t help but let out a small sigh at the sight of Shiro in front of him. He wanted to _ride_ those thighs.

Lance was _double fucked_ for Shiro now.

“Oh, hey Lance! Man, I haven’t seen you in years! You’re taller than Keith now, who would’ve figured.” Shiro rose casually with his body that had been in plank formation, and got to his feet quickly. To Lance’s observing eyes he wasn’t even breathless and his skin barely shone with sweat, which was totally unreasonable because when Lance looked down on the floor, he saw that the timer on Shiro’s phone said he had already been planking for 7 minutes.

“Yeah, I guess I was a late bloomer. But what about you Mr. Bigshot? I heard you just got out of school and already have a job offer at the local animal clinic? Good for you!” Lance smiled at him proudly and genuinely. He was sincerely happy to see Shiro successful, but that didn’t stop Lance’s mind and eyes from wandering. Shiro’s shorts hung low on his hips and he could just barely make out the slip of skin between the hem of his shorts and black long sleeve. He wished he could get down on his knees and kiss the small amount of skin on display softly before letting his hands and mouth wander downwards-

“It’s not that big of a deal. Anyways what about you? What have you been up to? You- you look good.” Shiro trailed off slightly quietly with a warm smile as he brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck and his eyes quickly gave Lance a one-over. Lance couldn’t help but think that he could see warmth blooming at Shiro’s cheeks, but one glance towards Shiro’s red tipped ears confirmed his suspicions. His small stutter as he complimented Lance didn’t go unnoticed by him either, and Lance could feel a similar heat working it’s way up his chest.

_Was Shiro trying to flirt with him?_

“Well, being captain of the swim team in high school and the starting ace on the volleyball team does end up having it’s perks when it comes to muscle toning,” Lance replied back with a small laugh. “I’m actually continuing volleyball into post secondary at USC, but you know other than that I haven’t been doing much. I- um, I broke up with my boyfriend a while back, but neither of us were too upset over it so you know nothing’s really happened while you were away.” He made sure to say the word ‘boyfriend’ with deliberate force to see if it rouse a reaction out of the taller man, and he was rewarded with a small intake of breath between his parted lips.

“Nothing much? Yeah right, you’ve had an amazing few years! I’m proud of you Lance.” The kind words couldn’t help but start a warmth from spreading through his body at the praise. A warmth that seemed to settle down and focus in his crotch.

“Thanks Shiro, that mean’s a lot coming from you. Sorry to change the subject, but is Keith around? I came to drop off some leftovers for him to eat since your parents are working late today.”

“Uh, sorry but Keith’s not around. He’s going to be at work for another few hours. More importantly, why are you bringing food to feed my brother? Does he not know how to cook?” Shiro asked with a frown, showing genuine concern and slight annoyance towards his little brother.

“It’s not that he can’t cook, it’s just that he’s a terrible cook. I came over once to study and ended up staying the night, but your parents were working late so Keith decided to cook, and let me tell you, it was disgusting. I literally threw up the next day, but Keith seemed to eat his food just fine, which is a whole new level of concerning. But, after that incident I’ve decided to take pity on his poor soul and drop by with food when I can.” Shiro’s warm laughter rang throughout the room as Lance finished his rambling.

“I’m not even surprised to be honest. When we were younger and used to wrestle, he used to be totally unaffected by any of my swings so I started hitting him harder, and it got to the point where bruises would show up on his skin but he was still never in any pain. Ever since then I’ve had a sneaking suspicion that he has an ability to completely shut out his senses by will or something.” 

Shiro spoke with a certain fondness in his eyes when he talked about Keith. To Lance it was overwhelmingly adorable to see that soft and vulnerable look in Shiro’s eyes as he talked about his little brother, but Lance was still horny as fuck so he decided he needed to change the topic quickly.

“Um, since Keith isn’t around, do you wanna, maybe - uh, just eat this with me?”

“I would, but I was in the middle of my workout, so I’d rather finish up before I eat something.” Shiro’s eyes were apologetic, as if he truly felt terrible about shooting down Lance’s idea.

“Oh, that’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll just leave, and you can finish up. I hope you like the food.” He smiled with false confidence, as he brought his arm up to scratch at the back of his neck, which unknowingly made the muscles in his arms more defined to Shiro’s observant eyes. 

He quickly turned around to leave, when suddenly he felt a warm hand tugging at his arm for him to turn around. When he finally looked up, he saw Shiro’s standing at a closer proximity to him than he could ever remember him being. Their chests were now inches away and if Lance moved his feet a little bit, he would end up stepping on Shiro’s. Lance had to crane his neck up slightly to look at Shiro, which was a foreign movement because at 6’1” he hardly had to look up at anyone.

“Maybe you could stay and help me workout. We could eat together after.” Shiro’s voice had lowered from the volume it had been previously, and Lance could feel little bits of his breath ghost over his face. 

“You want me to stay?” Lance whispered back gently.

“Yeah,” He paused to swallow. “Yes please.” Shiro confirmed while holding Lance’s eyes with his own, trying to convey his want. 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” He paused, and suddenly lifted his head up more boldly so Shiro could make his face out more clearly before continuing. “What kind of workout do you want?” He licked at his lips quickly, no longer bothering to be subtle.

“Uh- um, I mean, you were captain of the swimming team, yeah? I’m sure you know some workout routines. We can just do one of those right?” It seemed as if Lance’s bold words had suddenly snapped the tension and Shiro hurriedly stepped away from Lance in effort of putting more space between them.

Shiro could feel the skin of his cheeks warming up slowly, and the tips of his ears already felt like they were on fire. Much to his dismay he could also feel the tip of his nose growing warm from the rush of blood, an awkward side effect of being embarrassed that he’d developed when he was a little kid. Lance thought it was unnervingly cute to see Shiro, a giant man, be reduced to flushed cheeks and a pink nose. 

“Yeah, we can do whatever you want.” Lance was still staring up at Shiro as he cocked his head to the side with a newfound confidence he didn’t know he had. He pleasantly noticed that the flush on Shiro’s face only began to darken with his words. He watched Shiro’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed, and Shiro couldn't help but notice the change of direction in Lance’s eyes. 

“So, what do you wanna do, chest curl me?” Lance voiced playfully with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean I probably could if you want. How many reps?” Shiro replied seriously as his brows furrowed in thought. The concentrated look on his face made Lance’s mouth as dry as the desert and he couldn’t help but be bewildered at Shiro’s earnest attitude. _Was he being serious?_

“4 sets of 5 reps.” Lance decided to play along.

“Alright, I can do that.” Shiro took Lance’s hand and dragged him back into the living room and on top of his gym mat. He released Lance’s hand, who had turned into a blushing mess at the innocent contact, and bent his knees before suddenly lifting Lance into his arms so that he was essentially laying on top of Shiro’s outstretched forearms. Lance couldn’t help but let out a shrill squeak as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and his heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest from beating so hard.

“Alright, I lied, I didn’t think this through. You’re body isn’t exactly thin enough for me to chest curl.” Shiro replied with a breathless voice. After knowing that Shiro hadn’t been breathless from planking for 7 minutes, Lance was fairly certain his lack of breath meant that they were both equally affected by the situation at hand.

“Maybe you could do squats instead?” Lance replied in a surprisingly stable voice, considering the fact that he could hear the rush of blood going through his veins in his ears. 

“That I can do.” Shiro said determinedly and set off to work as he dropped his knees with Lance lying loosely in his arms.

Lance’s entire body felt like it was lit aflame, the newfound heat coming from Shiro’s arm and the close proximity of his chest was not helping. He was fairly sure that at this point his deeply tanned skin had completely changed colour and was now russet. To top things off, the noises that Shiro made while he squatted were making blood rush somewhere other than Lance’s face, and if he didn’t get out of his arms soon, Shiro’s eyes were going to be greeted by Lance’s tented booty shorts.

“Hey Shiro?”

“Yeah?” Shiro’s voice came out deep and gritty, only making Lance’s situation worse.

“I didn’t think you were actually gonna squat with me in your arms.”

“Yeah, well I’m doing it anyways. I just finished the first 2 sets.” Shiro stopped to take a quick rest in between sets.

“Hey Shiro?”

“Yeah Lance?”

“Do you want a reward for getting halfway through your sets?” Lance met Shiro’s eyes with unabashed confidence. 

“What kind of reward?” Lance watched Shiro swallow dryly again, and lick his lips.

Lance didn’t reply, and instead wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck slowly bringing his upper body closer to Shiro until both their chests were touching and Lance was close enough to Shiro’s face to see the small dark spots that were remnants of the acne he’d had in high school. He tipped his face up so that his mouth was less than an inch away from Shiro’s, despite the awkward position they were in. He paused and brought his eyes up to meet Shiro’s asking for final consent, and saw the taller man nod minutely. With that final confirmation, Lance closed the distance between their lips.

Their lips pressed softly together at first, an innocent and sweet peck, before Lance pulled away trying to alleviate the tension in his shoulders and neck that the position brought. However before he could even bring his neck down to release the stress in his muscles, Shiro’s lips were pressed back firmly onto Lance’s, and Lance suddenly couldn't give less of a shit about his muscles. He pressed forward eagerly and opened his lips a little to lick at Shiro’s lower lip, and was met with a gruff moan from the back of Shiro’s throat. 

It was the hottest sound he had ever heard.

Unfortunately, it was in that moment that Keith decided to walk in.

“ _Tadai_ \- _what the fuck_?” 

Keith’s surprised and offended voice rang out loudly and clearly amidst the noisy sliding of Shiro and Lance’s lips, causing them to both break apart in a split second.

“I thought you said he wasn’t going to be here for another couple of hours?” Lance whispered loudly at Shiro with heaving breaths.

“That’s what he told me.” Shiro raised his eyebrows in defence.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Keith’s voice was flat and unimpressed.

“Uh, hey Keith! How was work today?” Lance turned his head towards Keith, faking cheeriness and plastered a sugary sweet smile onto his face.

“It was great. I was on break so I decided to come home and get a drink instead of buying off the fucking overpriced vending machine, only to come home to you two sucking off each other’s faces.” Keith’s voice was monotone as he glared daggers at Lance and Shiro.

“In our defence, we weren't sucking off each other’s faces, there was actually hardly any tongue involved.” Shiro’s voice was meek and his face was twice as red as it had been before. 

“You know this is the exact reason why I never told you that Shiro was back yet.” Keith sighed tiredly.

“Wait, how long has he been home?”

“‘Bout 4 days now, I think.”

“What the hell, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew the moment I did, you’d try to sleep with him!” Lance stuttered indignantly before Keith cut him off again. “You think I don’t know that you’ve been pining over him since we were 14? Even I’m not that blind.”

“Wait, you’ve liked me since you were 14? That’s a 5 year long crush!” Shiro’s voice was laced with perplexity.

“Shut up Keith!” Lance retorted hotly.

“Aw c’mon it’s cute, why are you embarrassed abo-” Shiro smiled widely before he was cut off by his little brother.

“Oh for the love of god, would you put him down already! Why are you still carrying him? We get it, you’re the Japanese-American Captain America, now stop trying to show off.” Keith mumbled with indignation and he crossed his arms over his chest, flexing his own biceps. Lance knew that Keith had always been a little jealous about Shiro’s superior physique, so watching him childishly fight with his brother about it brought a smile to his mouth. 

Lance missed seeing them together. Despite how often they fought and teased each other, they really did love each other. Being in between their banter felt comfortable and easy, it reminded him of being a shitty teenager again. This felt nice, warm, and familiar.

“Shut up, you’re just jealous because Shiro’s been holding me for like 10 minutes straight and hasn’t even broken a sweat yet.”

“I could do that too, except I don’t want to hold you! Unlike my brother, I actually have standards, thank you very much.” Keith said brazenly as he lifted his head in the air as a sign of superiority “Why is he even carrying you like that in the first place?”

“Oh I was squatting with Lance in my arms.”

“I don’t even want to fucking know what the hell you two get up to. I’m just gonna get my drink and leave.” Keith shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

“Well that was unexpected.” Shiro muttered quietly as Keith disappeared.

“He totally killed the mood. I’m not even hard anymore!” Lance whined a little too loudly.

“LANCE YOU’RE FUCKING DISGUSTING. DON’T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT WHILE I’M IN THE HOUSE YOU PIECE OF SHIT.” 

“Looks like you were a little too loud.” Shiro laughed quietly and he flopped down onto the couch in the living room with Lance now splayed across his lap. “So, have you seriously had a crush on me since you were 14?” He smiled down at the younger boy sitting on his lap.

“I thought it was obvious,” Lance grumbled softly as he cuddled his head into Shiro’s chest to hide his face from being seen. “You were my first guy crush, you started my sexual awakening dude.”

“You’re adorable,” Shiro placed his head gently on top of Lance's and pressed a tender kiss into his soft hair. “I was always fond of you, but at the time I was dating Matt- who’s still one of my best friends by the way so you better get used to that- so I never really gave myself the chance to think about you romantically. I think I’ve always had a little bit of a crush on you, but you were my little brother’s best friend so I kind of just brushed it off until now.” Lance hummed happily into Shiro’s chest and nuzzled his face deeper.

“Oh god, you’ve went from rabbits in heat to one of those disturbingly cute couples that are attached at the hip.” Keith groaned in dismay.

“Aw, you think we’re cute together?” Lance teased.

“No, I think you’re disturbing together,” Keith deadpanned.”By the way, I’m taking the food you brought as payback for your nasty comment earlier. You guys can find something else to eat.” He gently kicked off his slippers before reaching for the bag of abandoned food on the floor and slipped on his black work shoes he’d left outside the door. “ _Ittekimasu_.”

“ _Itterasshai._ ” Both Shiro and Lance replied in return to Keith's goodbye instinctively as they watched him walk out of the door. Lance had been around Keith and Shiro long enough to pick up on a few common Japanese phrases that he used as frequently as possible out of respect for their culture.

“Well today’s been full of surprises.” Shiro muttered quietly as both of them were left alone in the house again.

“Amen to that.” Lance replied as he settled his face to once again snuggle against Shiro’s chest.

“Hey Lance?”

“Hmmn?”

“Isn’t this whole ‘best friend’s brother’ trope a little cliche?”

“Yeah it is, but what can we do about it? We’re one giant cliche.” Shiro laughed softly and Lance could hear the reverberations in chest.

“Hey Shiro?”

“Yeah Lance?”

“You’ve got some nice boobs, my man.” Lance could feel Shiro chuckle.

“If you’re gonna objectify me, at least try to make up for it by saying something nice.”

“Fine, you’ve got some nice boobs and I’m very lucky to have you as my boyfriend?” Lance’s voice raised in pitch as he voiced the last bit as a question.

“Yeah, and I’m lucky to have you as my boyfriend.” Shiro smile and voiced with finality. 

Lance couldn’t help but smile back as he raised his head up to give his _boyfriend_ a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was originally going to be sin but then it just.. never happened. if you'd like me to attempt to write a part two that is smut, leave me a comment!
> 
> fun fact pt. 2: the whole underwear thing lance and shiro were mortified about actually happened to me... i was packing for a trip to cali and my brother's best friend (the one i mentioned in the starting note) walking in on me packing my underwear and bras... if only he'd walked in like a minute earlier... it was mortifying.
> 
> i'm still trying to play around and develop a writing style, so tell me what you liked and what you didn't (ex. im personally a little iffy on that bit where Lance starts rambling about his thongs because it seems out of place to me, but i feel like it fits Lance's character so i just left it in), comments are appreciated!
> 
> find me on twitter @NONBlNARYPlDGE and come cry with me about shance


End file.
